The Disaster
The Disaster is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on November 16th, 2016. It is the fifth storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by The Search saga and succeeded by the Second Chance saga. Like most of Roach's previous works, it features five zombies maps. The story sees four friends of Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ as they attempt to locate their lost friends following Unit 14's attempt to purge the world in a nuclear disaster. The saga serves as the first part of the Dark Seeker Trilogy, as well as the fifth part of the SEAL Team Five Arc. Story Fallout After the cycle was broken by Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ, time was able to continue as normal in the future timeline, which was completely restored following the four's disappearance from the future. However, Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary wanted to know what became of their friends. Four years after the events of Excavation, the four learn that Unit 14 had set up a plan to begin another outbreak, one which would not only consume the planet, but all of the galaxy and eventually the universe. Learning that Unit 14 has taken control of Olkiluoto 3, a nuclear reactor located in Finland, the four are sent by the US Military to observe Unit 14's work at the facility and uncover why they took control of the reactor. Equipped with HAZMAT suits, the four are deployed to the site, where they hear a massive explosion coming from within the depths of the facility. As the alarms began to sound, the four began their investigation, discovering an officer's cabin. As they read several documents found within the cabin, they discover that Unit 14 had planned to create a simultaneous attack on various nuclear plants worldwide, hoping of creating a nuclear disaster. Realizing that the explosion was part of their plan, they exit the cabin to find that once the reactors were destroyed, they would detonate dozens of Chemical X bombs around the globe, creating a mass amount of zombies. The four then ready their weapons as they begin to clear the undead from the infection. Suddenly, they are contacted by a mysterious voice, who tells them they must accept their fate and share the same fate as Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ. Asking who the voice was, the voice replied that he is what is left of "him". After managing to gain access to the main facility, they discover the core was in critical condition, knowing it would explode at any moment. After contacting Command, they are denied an extraction, saying that the facility was too critical for an extraction. Knowing the explosion is imminent, Mac manages to locate a fallout shelter under a hatch in the officer's cabin they found earlier. As the PA Announcer started the countdown for the detonation, the four managed to enter the shelter, sealing off the room from the cabin as the reactor core exploded, causing a massive nuclear explosion as many other reactors worldwide shared the same fate. Aftermath Two weeks have passed since the destruction of the nuclear power plant, reducing much of the world into a crumbling wasteland. Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary, who all survived the disaster thanks to hiding out in a fallout shelter back in Finland, manage to use intel they obtained from the Finland reactor to locate a Unit 14 hideout in the ruins of a factory in Hamburg, Germany. After reaching the factory, they encounter tons of zombies, all of which were created by Unit 14's experiments. During the fighting, they are contacted by another mysterious voice, saying they are close to finding out where "they" went. After gaining access into a warehouse hidden under tons of rubble, they stumble upon TJ, who was wearing a black cloak with a red belt tied around his waist. As the four called out his name, TJ then summons a crossbow from nothing, saying he is no longer TJ, saying he is his "Soulless". TJ's Soulless explained that his name is "J.X.T.", saying he is what is left of TJ after his soul was removed back in Excavation. The four then question what become of the others, with J.X.T. saying it's none of their business before charging towards the four, engaging them in a fight. After a long brutal fight, the four manage to defeat J.X.T., who then drops his crossbow as it fades away. He then tells them that "Yaxnor" is guarding a base in the Netherlands before fading away. With no other leads, the four then head for the Netherlands in search of Yaxnor. Manhunt Arriving at the Gilze Rijen Air Base following the destruction of J.X.T., the Soulless of TJ, the four hear the voice of Yaxnor, the Soulless of O'Ryan as he hijacks the base's intercom. He explains that he is aware of J.X.T.'s destruction and explains that he will not share the same fate, saying he will never tell them the location of Xirsch and Xarcoh as he then places the base under lockdown, causing several alarms to go off, alerting every nearby zombie in the area as they then converge onto the base. The four then ready up as they begin to clear out the infected all while searching for Yaxnor. After reaching the security station, they manage to turn off the lockdown protocol, which ultimately unlocks the base's control tower, where Yaxnor was hiding at. Ascending the tower, they manage to breach the control room, where Mac manages to knock out Yaxnor with a punch to the face before he had a chance to react. After tying him up in a chair, the four begin their interrogation on the location of the other Soulless. After torturing Yaxnor after he refuses, he finally breaks to them, explaining that Xirsch and Xarcoh were previously here as well, saying that once they lost communications with J.X.T. at Hamburg, they retreated towards a bunker at Genoa, a city on the coastline of Italy, where they planned to head to the location of a rift, which Yaxnor explained that the Soulless were able to enter reality from Limbo via the rift. He then informed the four of their original selves, saying that TJ is close to returning following the destruction of J.X.T. Yaxnor informed them that when their respective Soulless are destroyed and once their respective soul is freed from the Harbinger, their original selves would be restored. Doc then thanks Yaxnor, saying that this isn't personal before executing Yaxnor, causing him to fade away, thus allowing O'Ryan to near his restoration. With this information, the four then headed for Genoa, with hopes of intercepting Xirsch and Xarcoh. Defender A day following the events of Manhunt, the four arrive at the coastal bunker Yaxnor described as the location of the remaining Soulless. As they are about to enter the area, Xirsch appears on the roof of the bunker, saying that they will pay for the death of his brother, saying that Xarcoh will succeed in their plans. Mac questions this, but Xirsch chuckles to himself before disappearing. Suddenly, more zombies from the city arrive at the bunker, forcing the four to defend themselves as they begin to find Xirsch. During their search, they stumble upon an operations room, where they discover that Xarcoh, Roach's Soulless was planning on heading to the town of Mateur, Tunisia, where the rift Yaxnor described was at in hopes of sealing himself away so the four would never be restored to their original selves. The four become confused by this, but as they begin to leave, they are confronted by Xirsch. Xirsch then explains that the reason why Xarcoh wanted to four to remain as Soulless was so that the cycle would never be completed again. By sealing himself along with the Harbinger within Limbo, it would ultimately break the cycle completely. He then summons his silver Katana, saying he cannot have the four interfering with their plans as he then begins to attack them. After a long hectic battle, the four manage to defeat Xirsch, causing him to kneel down as he dropped his Katana. Xirsch then mutters he was only a diversion as he then faded away. Realizing that Xarcoh was already headed for Tunisia, the four secure a helicopter from the base as they head for Tunisia in hopes of stopping Xarcoh from returning to Limbo. Purge The four manage to reach Tunisia, where they discover that is had been completely overrun by the infected. Knowing that Xarcoh is here somewhere, the four push into the town in search of the final Soulless. After discovering a secret chamber hidden beneath the town's abandoned church, they discover Xarcoh, who was in the middle of opening the rift with four ancient pillars. Enraged by this, Xarcoh explained that he needs to be sealed away within Limbo if he would ever stop Unit 14 from completing the cycle, a cycle he would never be able to break. He then explains that the Harbinger can ensure that they would never be involved with Unit 14's madness ever again, offering the four to allow him to turn them into Soulless. The four refuse, causing Xarcoh to say he's sorry before summoning the Harbinger and charging at the four. As the four battle Xarcoh, the rift began to grow even further up until the entire room began to shake violently. After holding the four back, Xarcoh dives into the rift, forcing the four to jump in after him. The four engage Xarcoh one last time as they fight in the realm between reality and Limbo. After a long battle, they manage to defeat Xarcoh, saying that he's sorry before fading away. Mac then picks up the Harbinger as it begins to glow, signifying that the four are ready to return back to normal. However, the rift began to close, with the chance of them ever escaping slowly closing. Knowing they won't make it, Mac activates the Harbinger, releasing the souls of the four within as they zoom out of the rift just as it closed behind them. Back in California, the Soulless' form back together as they return back into the original four. As that happened, their souls then returned to them, causing them to awaken. TJ questions on what happened, with Roach saying that they were Soulless, but Mac, Doc, Peterson and Gary restored them back to normal, but they were ultimately lost in Limbo, or worse; the Fractured Realm. As they left the dig site, they noticed the world around them had drastically changed, saying that they need to clean up Unit 14's mess as the screen goes black. Characters * Mack "Mac" Davis * John Doc * Rick Peterson * Gary Arlington * J.X.T./TJ * Yaxnor/O'Ryan * Xirsch/Chris * Xarcoh/Roach Maps Olkiluoto 3 - December 2015 - 460 (TVO).jpg|1. Fallout Aftermath.png|2. Aftermath Manhunt.jpg|3. Manhunt Defender.jpg|4. Defender Purge.jpg|5. Purge Weapons Pistols * MR6 * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 Assault Rifles * M4A1 * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL * Galil * Commando * KN-44 * Man-O-War * NV4 * Volk Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 * MP5K * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT * Ameli * Titan Shotguns * W1200 * KSG * KRM-262 * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Trivia * This is the first saga of the Roach Chronicles to feature traditional Zombies features, such as the Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and Pack-a-Punch. * This is the second saga to feature the four original character (Roach, TJ, O'Ryan, and Chris) as NPCs, the first being "A Better Tomorrow". Category:The Disaster